completamente ciego
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: los ninjas mas fuertes pero al mismo tiempo mas debiles...deberan enfrentarse y declararse a su amor. naruhina, shikatema, Gaamatsu, kankusaku. disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen… sino al gran kishimoto. (porque no los pude haber creado yo XD….)**

Recien comenzaba el dia en la Hermosa aldea de konoha. Los adultos se levantaban para ir a trabajar mientras los niños iban a la escuela, sin embargo un muchacho bastante imperativo, fanático del color anaranjado y con grandes sueños seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

-¡!!!NARUTO!!!! DESPIERTA-grito la kunoichi

-zzzzzzz….

-si no despiertas te tumbo la puerta, tenemos que partir a suna. Se nos hace tarde-dijo golpeando la puerta

-no se va a despertar- murmuro otra chica

-claro que si Hinata, yo lo levanto-tumbo la puerta

-te lo adverti-

-¡auch! Eso me dolio Sakura-chan – dijo un golpeado rubio

-apúrate el Kazekage no querrá que lleguemos…

-tienes razón- la corto Naruto- no decepcionaré a Gaara

Naruto se paro mientras hablaba sin darse cuenta de que estaba solo en bóxers hasta que vio a una chica muy avergonzada, su pelo ahora largo desprendía un color azul y morado mientras que sus ojos perlados mostraban una timidez normal proviniendo de ella, la sucesora del clan Hyuuga.

-Hinata chan, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto el rubio

-Na…Naruto kun…yo-se volteo tapándose la cara

-¡Baka! Ponte algo de ropa- grito la peli rosada

Naruto se miro y se disculpo por haberlo encontrado de esa manera. Se fue al baño a vestirse, acomodo sus cosas y partió a suna junto con las dos kunoichis pero escucho una voz proveniente del vago Nara que también se dirigía hacia suna a pedido de la godaime. Siguieron su camino hasta el anochecer. Decidieron acampar para reponer el chakra que habían gastado durante el camino, por suerte no se había presentado ningún inconveniente (o sea ningún ninja los había atacado).

-oigan y ustedes ¿para que van a suna?- pregunto Shikamaru

-bueno, Gaara no lo sabe pero estamos yendo a petición de Temari y Kankuro-respondió el chico

-es que es va a ser el cumpleaños de Gaara sama- respondió una dulce voz

-como veras los hermanos Sabaku no, saben que Gaara estima mucho a Naruto así que le pidieron que vaya a verlo- agrego Sakura

-entiendo, ¿y ustedes? No me digan que también son tan allegadas al kage de suna- dijo el moreno

-como no podemos mandar solo a Naruto, Tsunade nos envió para qué lo ayudáramos en cualquier percance que tenga-dijo sonriente

-yo puedo defenderme solo Sakura chan-se quejo el imperativo

-si, pero tu no sabes nada de ninjutsu medico y si necesitas visualizar a un enemigo no tienes el Byakugan de Hinata-Naruto la miro resignado

-creo que tienes razón, además…

-zzzzzzz…

Shikamaru acaso estas…

-zzzzzzz…

-se quedo dormido- dijo la oji perla

-increible, como se va a quedar dormido en esa posición tan incomoda

-Te…uhmmm- todos lo miraron

-¿que dijo? – se acercaron mas

-Te…Temari…que problemática-termino de decir

Todos los presentes lo miraron y se rieron bajito para no despertarlo de sus sueños tan gratos. Eso explicaba porque el ninja más perezoso de todo konoha quería encargarse de los asuntos diplomáticos con suna. Es la única razón por lo que tanto le gustaba viajar al país de viento. Para ver a la kunoichi mas fuerte, creída , inteligente y hermosa de todo suna, sin mencionar que es la hermana del Kazekage. Sabaku no Temari.

-bueno, creo que también me voy a dormir

-si yo también

-buenas noches chicos

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban dormidos excepto una chica. Sin hacer el minimo ruido se fue a un lago que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos dormían. Se despojo sus ropas y se preparo para darse un baño a la luz de la luna que yacía resplandeciente en su totalidad. Acomodo su ropa cerca de donde la pudiera alcanzar y se dispuso a entrar al agua. Poco a poco fue entrando hasta sumergirse completamente, se notaba en sus facciones como el agua la tranquilizaba y ahuyentaba las tensiones del día hsata quedarse completamente relajada, al cabo de un tiempo empezó a jugar con este liquido haciendo que con sus manos siguiera sus movimientos, el agua se movia al compas de su danza creando una imagen encantadora a cualquiera que la viera. No muy lejos de ahí, un chico había despertado a causa de querer ir al baño. Se acerco a unas plantas a orinar cuando vio una sombra, se acerco un poco para ver de que se trataba. Al ver bien la imagen se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Para él, una hermosa mujer estaba bailando desnuda en el lago. A causa de querer ver mas su miembro se excitó, quería acercarse mas y contemplar su hermosura de cerca pero no podía por temor a ser descubierto. Metió sus manos en sus pantalones e inconscientemente empezó a acariciar su duro miembro, se había excitado demasiado de tan solo verla toda desnuda y mojada. Se imaginaba que ella se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada pero no le importaría y lo llamaría, pero despertó de sus fantasías al darse cuenta de que se había derramado en su ropa interior. -Que demonios- dijo el chico al ver lo que había pasado pero no se había percatado que había hablado mas fuerte de lo que debía. La chica escucho su voz recogió su ropa y se fue antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella había desaparecido. Naruto regreso a donde se encontraban los demás y se echó en su sleeping sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se habían despertado a excepción del portador del kyuubi. Shikamaru había ido al lago para recoger un poco de agua, mientras que Sakura y Hinata recogían la leña y la comida. Al poco rato al sentirse el aroma del desayuno, Naruto se despertó.

-¡ahh! Que bien dormi- dijo perezosamente

-hasta que por in te despiertas, mira que no has ayudado con el desayuno eso significa que tu haras el almuerzo- dijo la experta en medicina

-no seas tan mala Sakura chan, ya me acorde ayer tuve un sueno muy raro- dio un bostezo

-¿a que te refieres con raro?-pregunto el domador de sombras

-pues soñé que había visto en el lago a una hermosa chica pero lo mas raro es que podía manipular el agua con tan solo moverse, esta la seguía como un iman- dijo dando otro bostezo

Hinata al oir esto se puso demasiado roja, su cara estaba que ardía y se había puesto mas nerviosa de lo habitual.

-Hinata chan ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto

-yo…yo..s…si…estoy bien..Na…Naruto kun- tartamudeo la chica

-pero parece que tienes fiebre, estas muy caliente- puso su mano en la frente de ella

-ven Hinata, vamos a caminar- dijo Sakura

Como Naruto y Shikamaru vieron como se alejaban optaron por comer su desayuno antes de que se enfriara, mientras Sakura se fue a hablar con la Hyuuga.

-deberias decirle a Naruto lo que sientes- espeto su amiga

-yo jamás podría, él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que existo- bajo la cabeza

-claro que si, solo tienes que ser menos timida con el- dijo sonriente

-tu lo crees, Sakura- dijo esperanzada

-claro que si, ahora regresemos que me muero de hambre- Hinata le dedico una sonrisa y se fueron con los chicos a comer.

**Bien ya termine mi primer capitulo!!! Este es mi primer naruhina.. no se me dio ganas de escribir uno pero habran mas sorpresas al transcurso de los demás capítulos que ire escribiendo según me dejen sus reviews. Para saber si les gusto o no mi historia. Bueno se acepta de todo ya que mas que nada me sirve para mejorar mis fics. Bueno espero sus reviews y sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	2. mi asistente

En el camino, mientras las dos chicas hablaban, se escucharon unos pasos de varias personas que estaban relativamente cerca de ellas y para asegurarse Sakura advirtió a Hinata sacando su kunai, mientras la oji perla activo su byakugan notando la presencia de tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer que al parecer también eran ninjas. Pero no querían apresurar las cosas buscando una pelea innecesaria así que se fueron donde sus amigos lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Shikamaru estaba comiendo tranquilamente con el rubio imperactivo, pero se detuvieron al ver que las chicas iban donde ellos de una manera muy extraña. Aunque Naruto se demoro en reaccionar, Shikamaru no había perdido el tiempo y les había pedido que contaran lo sucedido y así fue. Sakura les previno sobre esos "raros sujetos".

Por lo que había dicho Hinata, sabían que esos ninjas las estaban siguiendo. Lo extraño era… ¿desde cuando?

-no podemos hacer nada por ahora mas que esperar a encontrar mas pistas de porque nos quieren- dijo con su notable seriedad

-¡QUE! Como puedes decir eso. Deberíamos patearles el trasero de una buena vez- grito el rubio

-calmate Naruto, Shikamaru tiene razón, no debemos apresurar las cosas- dijo la ninja medico

-y… ¿ahora que hacemos? –pregunto el chico kyuubi

-solo estar alertas-dijo el Nara- y no separarnos, eso será lo mejor.

-y dime Hinata, ¿viste de que aldea eran esos tipos?-pregunto su amiga

-no lo vi muy bien pero, creo que eran de la aldea del sonido y no parecían ninjas normales…

-¿a que te refieres?- interrumpió el genio

-pues, su chakra era extraño, no... no eran normales – dijo la Hyuuga

-esto no me gusta nada, son del sonido y ninjas con un extraño poder…

-eso quiere decir que pueden estar relacionados con- la peli rosa no pudo terminar de hablar

-¡aja! Tienen que ver con Orochimaru- expreso Naruto

-no estamos muy seguros pero es lo mas probable, así que como les dije antes tenemos que estar unidos y alertas. ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó

-si- dijeron los tres

Se dispusieron a guardar las cosas y a seguir su camino hacia Suna antes de retrasarse.

Mientras tanto…..

-creo que nuestro hermano necesita ayuda- dijo una chica

-¿por qué lo dices? Sabes muy bien que él nunca ha necesitado nuestra ayuda y menos de otras personas- dijo el castaño

- lo se pero es que este trabajo lo esta matando, además seria una buena excusa para encontrarle una chica- dijo la mayor

-jajajaja conseguirle una chica a Gaara, debes estar bromenado- rio el chico

-no digas eso, además yo creo que hay una chica perfecta para él- dijo muy segura de sus palabras

-de que hablas, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto curioso

Pero no le pudieron responder ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-adelante- dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas

-perdone por interrumpirlos Temari San, pero no encuentro a Gaara sensei y debíamos haber estado en el campo de entrenamiento hace veinte minutos y…

-que raro, él nunca llega tarde – dijo el hermano

-¿no esta en su oficina?- pregunto la Sabaku no

-no, ya toque pero nadie responde- afirmo la kunoichi

"_no puede ser, de seguro ya se quedo dormido otra vez_" pensó la mayor

-sigueme Matsuri- fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse. Había decidido ir a verificar lo que había dicho la alumna de su hermano, simplemente era raro que Gaara no llegara a la hora, abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió para dirigirse a la de su hermano menor. Se paro en frente de la puerta y la tocó un par de veces, pero al ver que nadie respondia al llamado decidió abrir la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo lo que esperaba ver. Era cierto de que el peli rojo había cambiado desde que ya no tenia al shukaku. Había experimentado mas emociones y había decidido cambiar para proteger a su actual pueblo, pero al parecer no solo había tenido cambios emocionalmente, sino también físicamente. Su cuerpo ya no era tan resistente como antes y ahora necesitaba dormir, pero al tener tanto trabajo como kage él sabia que no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Pero al parecer su cuerpo término cediendo ante el cansancio y a cada momento que podía se quedaba dormido. En los últimos días, Gaara no lucia muy bien, su cuerpo estaba mas cansado y se rehusaba a dormir diciendo que ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo. Cosa que en estos momentos es muy posible negarlo. Matsuri se quedo boquiabierta mientras que Temari negaba con la cabeza al ver la escena. Dentro de la oficina se podía ver varias filas de papeles y cosas por firmar, pero en lo particular se veía a un joven peli rojo durmiendo encima de esos papeles. Lucia tan cansado que ni ganas daba de despertarlo. Las dos kunoichis salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta sin despertar al cansado kazekage. Matsuri se disponía para irse a entrenar sola pero…

- oye Matsuri ¿Qué tan buena eres leyendo y redactando?- pregunto Temari

-pues, me encanta leer y soy buena redactando, pero ¿por qué la pregunta Temari san?- dijo curiosa

-te gustaría ayudar a Gaara con su trabajo, como ves él no puede solo- trato de convencerla

-no lo se, Gaara sensei no me ha dicho nada. Además tal vez no le guste mi trabajo y….

-no digas tonterías a él le encantaría, como viste necesita que lo ayuden- ya lo estaba logrando

-"_necesita que lo ayuden"_ "tal vez sea una buena idea, además pasare mas tiempo con él" pensó. –esta bien, cuenta conmigo- dijo convencida

-muy bien, además así ya no estará solo, tu le haras compañía- dijo mientras se iba caminando con una sonrisa

-al escuchar esto Matsuri se enrojeció un poco, tratando de evadir la indirecta de Temari. Pero su sonrojo aumento al darse cuenta de que había aceptado la propuesta de Temari y ahora estaría mucho mas tiempo con su sensei, aunque eso no le molestaba para nada. Todo lo contrario, eso era lo que mas quería.

En la casa de los sabaku no…

Kankuro se había hartado de esperar a su hermana, se había quedado sentado en la oficina desde que Temari se había ido con Matsuri, pensando que regresaría decidió esperarla pero nunca lo hizo. El marionetista estaba en su casa sirviéndose algo de tomar cuando sintió que alguien había llegado a la casa, salió de la cocina para verificar quien era. Pero al encontrarse con su hermana no pudo gritarle como hubiera querido por haberlo dejado olvidado ya que estaba con una sonrisa extraña en su cara. De seguro había hecho algo.

-Temari que hiciste- le recrimino

-nada, solo ayudar a nuestro hermanito- dijo satisfecha

-hay no, dime que no hiciste una tontería- se sento en el mueble esperando que hablara

-no me mires así, después de me va a agradecer por haberle encontrado una ayudante…

-¡una ayudante!, pero él jamás te pidió una- grito

-no me grites y prácticamente si me lo pidió porque cuando fui a su oficina con Matsuri, él estaba profundamente dormido encima de su escritorio, piénsalo a estado tan ocupado que ni a tenido tiempo para descansar…

-no te va a funcionar, si crees que Gaara se va a enamorar de Matsuri porque ahora pasa mas tiempo con él- dijo Kankuro

-vas a ver que si, tendría que estar completamente ciego para no darse cuenta de que ella esta totalmente enamorada de él-

-lo se, pero eso no implica que él también se tenga que enamorar. A mi también me gustaría verlo feliz pero va a ser una tarea difícil- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-tienes razón, por eso ella lo va a lograr- dijo sonriente

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto

-intuición femenina- agrego la mayor

El la oficina de Gaara…

-¡demonios! Creo que me quede dormido otra vez- dijo con un bostezo

Se paso la mano por la cabeza al ver que se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba, y peor aun cuando le quedaba tanto trabajo por hacer. Iba a continuar hasta que lo interrumpieron con un llamado de puerta.

-pase- fue lo único que dijo

-buenas tardes, Gaara sensei- dijo la chica

-Matsuri, no me digas que…lo siento no fue mi intención….- se trababa con sus palabras al no poder expresarle que lo sentía por haberse quedado dormido en vez de ir a entrenar.

- no se preocupe sensei, mas bien para eso vine- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su cara

-no te entiendo- dijo confundido

-vine para ayudarlo- afirmo

-¡ ¿Qué?! –pregunto confundido.

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, siento si me demore en escribir el cap, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Tenia muchas fiestas (si claro ya quisieras) en verdad tenia mucho trabajo pero tratare de continuarlo lo mas pronto posible. Ya los siguientes capítulos no serán tan aburridos como este. Bueno si tienen alguna duda, quieren felicitarme ******** o darme alguna idea para el fic pueden hacerlo dejando sus reviews. Gracias y nos vemos en el sgt cap!.**


	3. enemigos?

**Que vergüenza, siento que abandone mucho este capítulo, pero estaba realmente enferma pero ya estoy mejor. Así que ahora que tengo mas tiempo empezare con el capitulo…sin mas les invito a leer. **

**Disfruten…**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-que vergüenza, Gaara sensei creerá que soy una entrometida como se me ocurre decirle de esa manera que iba a ser su nueva ayudante- _pensaba Matsuri mientras se alistaba para empezar su primer día como secretaria.

Se peino un poco, se puso sus zapatos y se fue a trabajar muy contenta pensando que seria un buen día. O eso creía…

-buenos di…

-llegas tarde- dijo secamente

-¿tarde?- pregunto la chica

-si, recuerdas lo que acordamos ayer

_Flashback_

_-si Gaara sensei, voy a ayudarlo con su trabajo- dijo muy sonriente_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-porque veo que lo cansa mucho y quiero ser útil para usted.- hablo convencida_

_-"quiere ser útil para mi"-pensó- muy bien, pero tienes que llegar acá a las ocho de la mañana._

_-no hay problema, estaré puntual._

_Flashback end_

-"demonios como lo pude olvidar"- pensó la castaña – perdón, se me paso

-no importa, ven te explico que tienes que hacer- se fue hacia su oficina

Matsuri solo lo siguió hasta entrar a una habitación bastante desordenada. Llena de papeles y cosas por leer y firmar. Estaba pensando en como mejorarla, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-y bien…que te parece- la miro con curiosidad

-pues es… desordenada- dijo con una risita

"_que linda es cuando sonríe. ¡Que dije! Creo que no dormir tanto me hace pensar tonterías porque estoy pensando en ella, bah mejor olvidalo."_

"_en que estará pensando, no se porque me mira así va a hacer que me sonroje si es que no lo estoy. Tal vez se molesto porque dije que su oficina estaba desordenada. Que tonta eres como se te ocuure decir eso, mejor discúlpate_" pensaba la alumna

-disculpe Gaara sensei, no quise decir eso- hizo una señal de disculpas

-no lo hagas, es cierto lo que dijiste- le hablo secamente

-si quiere le ayudo a ordenarla- sugirió la chica

-¿podrias? Hacerlo yo solo me tomaría todo el día

-claro, seria un placer- le esbozo una gran sonrisa

Y así comenzaron, Gaara le explico como clasificar los papeles antes de entregárselos, empezaron a limpiar y mientras lo hacían, Matsuri trataba de entablar una conversación con su sensei. Quería saber mas de él y de cómo era, también hablo un poco de ella para que se conocieran un poco mas. Gaara se veía igual de serio que siempre pero lo que no demostraba era que estaba sorprendido de cómo ella pudo salir adelante sola. Le parecía una chica muy inteligente y simpática. Pero era normal que pensara eso de ella, eso se piensa de los amigos… ¿o no?

En otro lado cerca de la aldea de suna…

-deberíamos atacar ya- dijo un ninja

-no, debemos esperar la orden del jefe- hablo su compañero

-¿pero cuanto mas va a tardar shiru?- pregunto el tercero

-No lo se kahisho, pero sabes que si hacemos algo mal nos mata el jefe- dijo Shiru

-pues ya me estoy hartando- dijo enfurecido

-ten calma yomiko, no hagas algo que después nosotros dos paguemos tus consecuencias- dijo shiru

-esta bien, esta bien. Como tu quieras- dijo yomiko moviendo la mano para restarle importancia

Los tres ninjas del sonido estaban conversando en una cueva cerca de las puertas de suna. El líder era shiru, un joven de cabellera lacia y con un peculiar color verde y su piel era morena, le gustaba cargar armas pesadas (como suigetsu o zabuza) era una persona muy calmada pero cuando se molestaba sacaba una fuerza increíble. Kahisho era de piel blanca, su pelo era negro y lo que mas resaltaba de él eran sus ojos violetas. Era calmado y siempre esperaba las órdenes de shiru, aunque tenían sumo cuidado con él porque si se enojaba, seria capaz de matarlos a todos, tenia una gran fuerza. Y el tercero y mas rebelde era Yomiko su pelo era blanco y hacían sus ojos negros mas impactantes y tenebrosos. Bastante fuerte, aunque no sobrepasaba a sus compañeros por eso los otros no le hacían tanto caso.

-por fin creo que ya estamos llegando- dijo impaciente

-si, eso parece. Que aburrido se estaba volviendo esto- dijo sin ganas

-como estará Temari, ¿no Hinata?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo

-¿eh? A si, pues no me sorprendería verla de la mano con un chico- dijo avergonzada

-claro, con lo bonita y fuerte que es. Sería de esperarse ¿no shika?- pregunto la pelirosa

-supongo- no iba a caer en su juego- a lo mejor Kankuro también está con alguien, he escuchado departe de algunas chicas que se ve atractivo sin su pintura, ¿tú qué opinas?

- yo…pues…no se me da igual- Shikamaru sonrió por su victoria

-oye Hinata, ¿de que hablan? –pregunto el rubio

-pues…veras…ellos – Hinata se sonrojo al tener al rubio tan cerca de ella

-te encuentras bien, creo que tienes fiebre- Naruto le toco la frente a Hinata

Hinata se desmayo al sentir la mano de Naruto en su frente. Como faltaba poco para llegar a suna, Naruto la puso en su espalda y la cargo hasta llegar a alla.

-Kankuro vamos, ya deben estar llegando los ninjas de konoha- dijo su hermana

-ya voy, por cierto y ¿quiénes son los que van a venir? – pregunto el marionetista

-uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura- dijo sin percatarse de que ese ultimo nombre hacia ponerse nervioso a Kankuro. No era que le gustara o algo parecido, simplemente esa actitud tan bipolar junto con esa fuerza brutal lo hacia temblar. Se puso su sudadera negra y salió a las puertas de suna junto a Temari. Se quedaron esperando un buen rato hasta que vieron desde lo lejos que algo se acercaba.

-oye Temari, creo que allí vienen- dijo su hermano- pero no son tres

-como que no son tres, ¿entonces?- pregunto curiosa

-jajaja no me lo vas a creer, viene el "sr. Problemático"- dijo con burla

-¡Que!, muévete!- le quito los binoculares a Kankuro y lo boto para que le dejara ver si era cierto

-¡auch! Que brusca si tanto quieres verlo espérate un poco mas hasta que lleguen- dijo adolorido

- no puede ser, pero que hace aca- pensó en voz alta

-yo que se, espero que causes buenas impresiones, como no te arreglaste mucho- hablo con una media sonrisa en su cara

-cállate non digas tonterías- decía mientras se arreglaba un poco mas

-jajaja, entonces porque te arreglas, ¿acaso te gusta?- le lanzo la directa

-pero que tonterías hablas, claro que no, solo debemos estar presentables si viene el embajador de konoha- hablo acomodándose el pelo

-_si claro, ese cuento no me lo trago_- pensó pero para callarla le siguió el juego- bueno si tú dices.

Después de un tiempo llegaron los ninjas de konoha, Naruto exhausto por haber cargado a Hinata que seguía desmayada y Shikamaru y Sakura pensando en lo que uno había dicho del otro.

-hola chicos, como les fue en el camino- saludo Kankuro

-Hola Kankuro, como has estado- dijo la ninja medico

-yo bastante bien ¿y tú?- pregunto contento

-pues no me quejo- respondió sonriente, intercambiando unas miradas peligrosamente sospechosas

-y tu, ¿qué haces acá Shikamaru?- pregunto la rubia

-la hokage me mando a traerte esto- le dio un papel

-bueno después lo leeré, vengan voy a mostrarles donde se van a quedar, ya que Gaara no puede saber que están acá.

- pero yo quería saludarlo- replico Naruto

-lo siento, pero no puede saber que están acá, o se arruinara la sorpresa- explico el titiritero

En otro sitio…

-ya es hora de atacar-

-por fin ya me estaba impacientando- dijo Yomiko

-pues que esperamos, vamos- respondió shiru

-bueno, mientras mas rápido, mejor- hablo Kahisho

-solo quiero que me traigan al kyuubi-

- si Sasuke sama eso haremos- dijo shiru antes de irse con los otros

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, se que me quedo un poco corto pero las ideas no fluían mucho…les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo será mas largo. Cualquier sugerencia o agradecimiento (insultos no por favor XD) pueden dejarlo en los reviews! Gracias. **

**Bueno sin mas, nos leemos luego**

**Chau, cuídense!**


	4. algo mas que amigos

-despues de tiempo te volveré a ver Naruto- rio con malicia

Los tres ninjas, discípulos de Sasuke, decidieron emprender su camino hacia la aldea del viento para encontrar a Naruto y llevarlo al escondite del Uchiha. Aunque sabían bien que sería por la fuerza, no estaban enterados de la fuerza interior de Naruto al molestarse.

-

-

-y ahora que se supone que vaya a hacer, voy a estar aburrido en todo el día sin poder salir del hotel- replicaba el rubio

-deja de quejarte, estamos en un bello hotel deberíamos aprovechar nuestra estadía en Suna, además si sales le arruinaras la sorpresa a Gaara- argumento la peli-rosa

-bueno, bueno… y ¿por qué Shikamaru no está con nosotros?- pregunto curioso

-bu…bueno, Shikamaru Kun si tenia permiso de salir para hablar con Gaara sama- respondió con una tímida voz

-ahh, solo nos queda resignarnos a descansar en el hotel ¿no?- dijo feliz

-hola chicos- saludo cortésmente

-hola Temari, pense que estabas con Shikamaru-dijo Sakura

-no, es que Gaara quería hablar con él- respondió sonrojada

-solo por eso ¿no?- dijo Naruto mientras le codeaba y ella se avergonzaba mas- porque sino estarían…

-¡Baka! Quieres callarte, perdona Temari-

-sí, no importa- interrumpió la rubia- además vine para hablar contigo Sakura

-¿conmigo?-pregunto

-sí, ¿puedes venir?-sonrio y le guino un ojo

-claro, ya vengo chicos- dijo yéndose

-

-y bien, ¿Qué pasa Temari?-

-nada-respondió secamente

-¿Cómo que nada?, entonces para que me llamaste- estaba confundida

-es que me parece haber visto que Hinata necesitaba ayuda con Naruto así que pensé que seria bueno dejarlos solos un tiempo. ¿no crees?- se rio ante su comentario

-ya veo, tienes razón. Yo le dije a Hinata que debería acercarse mas pero es muy tímida como para hacerlo-respondió sin ganas

-como les estará yendo- pensó en voz alta

-

-

-Hinata chan, ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?- pregunto

-Na…Naruto kun- _y ¿ahora que hago?, no me puedo desmayar pero esa sonrisa y tenerlo tan cerca_. Pensó

-te pasa algo, creo que estas enferma- dijo tocando su mejilla

Hinata se puso aun mas roja, le causaba muchas emociones tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Generalmente no podía aguantar sus desmayos, pero era consciente de que si lo hacía no podrían disfrutar del viaje y Naruto desperdiciaría su día cuidándola. Solo llego a voltearse para que no la vea sonrojarse mas. Naruto se confundió ante su reacción pero antes de que diga algo su estomago rugió indicando que tenía hambre y sin esperar mas tiempo jalo a Hinata de la mano para el restaurante del hotel.

Se sentaron y después de ordenar Naruto le inicio la conversación a Hinata, aunque al principio ella estaba un poco insegura se le fue todo el miedo al verle reírse tanto y ser tan alegre como siempre. Hinata no era la única que lo estaba pasando bien, Naruto se divertía mucho a su lado. Mucho mas que cuando estaba con Sakura. Cuando terminaron de comer hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

-me pregunto si podre convertirme en Hokage tan pronto como Gaara- dijo Naruto

-claro que si Naruto kun, eso tenlo por seguro- le otorgo una sonrisa sincera

"_que linda se ve cuando sonríe, siempre apoyándome, me pregunto como será poder tocar sus labios. ¡pero que estoy pensando! Yo no puedo sentir eso por Hinata es mi amiga_. Pensaba Naruto

-¿estas bien Naruto kun?- pregunto preocupada

-si, si estoy bien solo estaba un poco distraído- respondió avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando

-creo que ya debería volver a mi cuarto, se va a hacer tarde y todavía no hemos visto a Sakura- dijo la oji-perla

-esta bien, te acompano a tu cuarto- dijo levantándose

-gracias, no tenias que molestarte- dijo sonriéndole mientras se iban

-

-

-que relajante, definitivamente necesitaba esto- dijo contenta

-que bueno que te haya gustado, a decir verdad hace tiempo que no me tomaba este tiempo para mi- dijo la rubia

-en serio, pero si lo tienes aca y a tu disposición- dijo dudosa

-si lo se, pero Gaara siempre me dice que el tiempo no se desperdicia relajándose si se puede hacer algo útil por la villa- suspiro

-vaya que se preocupa bastante por la aldea y sus habitantes- se sorprendió

-sí, Gaara es así desde que se convirtió en kage y yo trato de ayudarlo en lo que puedo pero Kankuro…

-¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto con rapidez

-es que siempre esta mas relajado, siempre buscando "divertirse"-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra

-¿divertirse?- pregunto incrédula

-sí, ya sabes siempre buscando chicas para pasar el rato- suspiro de nuevo

-ahh- dijo tratando de mostrar aburrimiento, no quería demostrar que por dentro estaba furiosa por ese comentario hecho por su hermana, detestaba saber que kankuro siempre se comportaba de esa manera. En especial siempre que estaba cerca de una kunoichi. No entendía como podía pensar en una persona como él.

-Temari, será mejor regresar Hinata debe estar esperándome- dijo Sakura

-si claro, vamos- se levanto y se fueron al hotel.

Al salir de las aguas termales se encontraron con lo que menos se esperaban a ver. Sakura estaba furiosa pero al mismo tiempo triste, y Temari estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza.

-¡Sabaku No Kankuro! – grito su hermana

-Te…Temari, ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con Gaara- pregunto nervioso

-que estabas haciendo, niña lárgate, ¡y tu!- dijo furiosa

-oye no la tenias que tratar así, y ¿yo qué? No estaba haciendo nada malo- dijo el castaño

-la estabas besando, y lo peor es que ni siquiera te interesa- siguió gritándole

-eso no te interesa- dijo defendiéndose

-tienes razón, vamos Sakura- dijo la mayor

-¿Sakura?- pregunto Kankuro

-ya voy- dijo antes de mirarlo

Ambas se fueron y dejaron a Kankuro solo, no sabia porque pero se sentía mal. Se molesto consigo mismo por haber sido Sakura quien lo haya visto, cuando lo vio se le notaba una mirada triste. Se sentía como basura pero no podía hacer nada. Ambos sabían que debajo de su odio latia algo mas fuerte, tal vez no estaban seguros si era amor, pero podían asegurar que había una conexión entre ellos.

-

-

Hinata había llegado a su cuarto siendo acompañada de Naruto, el camino había sido callado, no habían pronunciado ni media palabra, hasta que Hinata había sacado la llave para entrar pero se dio cuenta que en la pared había una enorme araña.

-ahh!- dio un salto del susto

-Hi…Hinata-trato de decir Naruto

Al saltar Hinata había caído en los brazos de Naruto que la sostenía fuertemente. Hinata se había puesto roja, pero ninguno de los dos hacia algo por alejarse del otro, todo lo contrario Naruto la sentía tan cerca de él, que podía sentir su respiración. Inconscientemente acerco su rostro al de ella y sin evitarlo junto sus labios presionando los de ella. Hinata se sentía morir, su primer beso fue dado por su más grande amor, no estaba segura de cómo continuarlo pero todo se nublo cuando sintió que él movía sus labios con los de ella, Hinata se dejo llevar y le empezó a imitar moviendo sus labios. Naruto coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella presionándola contra él. La Hyuuga abrió su boca, permitiendo que Naruto metiera su lengua en ella, se sintió nerviosa ante su primer roce con la lengua de él, aunque poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a esa exquisita sensación que hacia querer desear mas, sin embargo se separaron ante la falta de aire. Su respiración estaba entre cortada y sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que él. Se quedaron un corto tiempo mirándose sin decir nada hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-hola chicos, que bueno que están acá- dijo Sakura

-¿estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo?- pregunto la Sabaku No

-no, acabamos de venir- respondió el chico kyubi

-que bueno, buenas noches Naruto- dijo la peli rosa antes de cerrar la puerta

Naruto se quedo pensativo mientras se iba del sitio, donde por desgracia no se pudo despedir de Hinata.

-Hinata cuéntame, ¿Qué hicieron en todo el día?- dijo la oji jade

-pues, nos fuimos a comer y estuvimos conversando bastante rato y después me vino a acompañar al cuarto- se sonrojo cuando recordó lo sucedido

Temari y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que ocultaba algo, sabían que algo mas había pasado aparte de que la acompañara.

-dinos la verdad, que paso entre ustedes dos- dijo Temari

-este… pues… verán, yo iba a abrir la puerta cuando me encontré con una horrible arana y di un salto, pero cuando me di cuenta él me estaba sujetando. Y bueno me beso- dijo aun mas sonrojada

-¡QUE! – gritaron al unisono

- si, no se que voy a hacer- dijo apenada

-como que no sabes que hacer, pero si ya lo tienes- alentó Temari

-¿tu creer?- pregunto dudando

-claro Hinata, no te eches para atrás- dijo la ninja medico

Mientras tanto en otra parte…

-ya me estoy hartando, shiru ataquemos de una vez- dijo Yomiko

-calmate, sabes que no podemos, si es posible tenemos que esperar que el nueve colas este solo. Esas fueron las ordenes de Sasuke sama- dijo tranquilo

-aunque tiene razón, el chico kyubi no se queda solo y se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo kahisho

-lo se, lo se este es el plan si no se nos presenta la oportunidad mañana, pues lo capturaremos y mataremos a quien se nos interponga, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo shiru con una sonrisa de malicia

-por fin, ya me aburría no matar a nadie- hablo Yomiko

-pues, espero que estes preparado Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Shiru

Y los tres se rieron esperando a que llegue el día siguiente donde pondrán su plan a funcionar.

**Bueno ya termine mi cuarto capitulo, esta ves me centre mas en el naruhina y un poco de kankusaku, que aunque es raro quera probar. Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews con mucho gusto. Un adelanto para el prox capitulo ya se vera toda la acción de la pelea. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Adiós, cuídense!**


	5. sola?

Al dia siguiente, eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, el sol iluminaba las calles de Suna y la gente se preparaba para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. A excepción de dos chicas que al parecer querían seguir durmiendo,pero tuvieron que despertar de sus sueños ya que alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿chicas ya están listas?- pregunto la rubia

-….- nadie respondió

-¿chicas?- repitió

-oye Hinata creo que están tocando la puerta- dijo su compañera

-esta bien yo voy- dijo mientras se levantaba perezosamente

-gracias, la próxima voy yo- dijo al mismo tiempo que se volvió a dormir

-¡Temari-San! –grito sorprendida

- ¿¡Temari!? – dijo levantándose rápidamente

-Hola, ¿todavía no se alistan?- pregunto lo obvio con una sonrisa burlona

-lo siento, es que se nos paso la hora ¿pasa algo?- dijo la peli rosa apenada

-no, nada solo las estábamos esperando para desayunar, bueno las espero abajo, no se demoren- dijo mientras se iba

-vamos Hinata, tenemos que apurarnos- dio un suspiro

-si-respondió la Hyuuga

Al rato las dos chicas bajaron y se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros y Temari las estaban esperando con el desayuno servido. Las kunoichis se sintieron un poco avergonzadas por haber llegado tarde, pero también les molesto que los chicos no les pasaran la voz. A decir verdad, solo le molesto a Sakura, ya que Hinata no estaba para nada molesta.

Las dos se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar mientras que conversaban entre ellos, Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida mientras conversaban y se reian de las tonterías de Naruto aunque Sakura se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que, solo participaba un poco de las conversaciones. La mayor parte del tiempo Naruto platicaba con la oji perla y Shikamaru conversaba con Temari.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de comer había perdido el apetito, así que se disculpo con los demás y se fue a dar un paseo por las calles, teniendo cuidado de que el kazekage no la viera. Aunque le aliviaba que Temari dijera que Gaara no acostumbraba a salir del edificio a esas horas.

Sakura iba caminando vagamente por las calles, estaba un poco desanimada así que decidió sentarse en una banca, no sabia exactamente que le pasaba. Estaba deprimida pero no había una razón para estarlo ¿o sí?, solo había pasado el desayuno, no es que hubiera hecho muchas cosas ese día.

-pero que te pasa, eres la única del grupo que no tiene pareja- se recrimino en voz alta- hasta el baka de Naruto y el vago de Shikamaru tienen una linda pareja, que acaso soy tan fea

-claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo una voz atrás de ella

Sakura se volteo y vio a Kankuro atrás de ella con una sonrisa en su cara, pero no era una sonrisa de burla sino mas bien una de… ¿comprension?

-entonces que tengo mal- dijo apenada

-nada, es solo que no has encontrado a la persona indicada- ¿en verdad ese es Kankuro?

- al contrario de ti ¿verdad?- se había acordado cuando la vio besándose con aquella chica

-¿Qué?- dijo pero supo a lo que ella se refería

- debe ser importante para ti la chica que estaba contigo- dijo, no sabia porque pero pensar en esa chica le daba rabia, mejor dicho celos

-no, a decir verdad la conocí el mismo día- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Y porque…

-Yo se que esas chicas están conmigo porque soy el hermano del kazekage, pero no me importa por que al menos no estoy solo.

-no tenia idea, ¿pero y tus hermanos?- pregunto

-Gaara siempre esta encerrado en su oficina, hay veces que hasta ni lo vemos en todo el día desde que amanece hasta al día siguiente, ya que cuando viene nostros ya estamos durmiendo. Y Temari siempre esta de aquí para alla teniendo que ir a konoha, y aunque no lo quiera admitir yo se que cuando ella pide mas tiempo para quedarse no es porque le falta tiempo sino para quedarse mas tiempo con el vago ese.

"_¿el vago ese?" por que se referirá así de Shikamaru"_- pensó- ¿y tu que haces?

-no creas que no hago nada, tengo un escuadrón de marionetistas donde soy el líder e investigo nuevos antídotos para los diferentes venenos. Solo que yo organizo mi tiempo y no me tomo tan a pecho mi trabajo.

-no sabia que te gustaba hacer antídotos- dijo sorprendida

-si, lo encuentro muy interesante. Además recuerda que mis marionetas tienen veneno- dijo sonriendo

-es cierto-dijo feliz, definitivamente conversar con él le había venido bastante bien

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, estoy tarde para ver a Gaara. ¿Vas a estar bien?- dijo preocupado

-claro que si, tu ve antes de que te diga algo- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-cuidate- desapareció

Después de uno minutos de haberse ido Kankuro, Sakura decidió caminar un rato para después volver con los demás.

Unas horas mas tarde…

-Temari chan, no crees que Sakura se ha tardado mucho- dijo preocupado

-si creo que Naruto tiene razón- le dijo a los demás

-hola chicos como están- dijo Kankuro entrando al hotel

-¿oye has visto a Sakura?- pregunto su hermana

-si, me quede conversando con ella, pero eso fue hace rato. ¿Por qué?- pregunto

- pero a que hora fue- dijo otra ves

-habra sido a las 10 de la mañana- respondió

-eso fue hace 7 horas, no te dijo nada sobre a donde se iba o que iba a hacer- lo interrogo Shikamaru

-no, nada pero pueden decirme que esta pasando- se molesto

-que acaso no lo ves, Sakura esta desaparecida- dijo la rubia

Se fueron al cuarto para poder pensar en una solución, no iba a ser sencillo ya que el kazekage no se podía enterar de esto o sino sus hermanos estarían en problemas. Paso un buen rato en donde ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Todos estaban pensando en como resolver la situación. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡GAARA! –grito Kankuro

-espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto- dijo serio

-Gaa…Gaara bueno te preguntaras porque los ninjas de la hoja estarán aca, bueno es que…

-no importa, después me diran ustedes dos. Creo que ya lo notaron, lo importante aquí es hablar sobre Haruno Sakura.

-¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto su hermano

-mejor lean esto- extendiéndole un papel

"si quieren volve a ver a Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto tiene que venir solo a la cueva de la serpiente, sino su amiga sufrirá las consecuencias y morirá."

-no puede ser- dijo la peli azul horrorizada por lo que le harian a su amiga

-tenemos que rescatarla, yo mismo ire y les pateare el trasero, como se atreven hacerle esto a Sakura chan- dijo enfadándose

-cálmate Naruto, si sigues así vas a terminar destruyendo mi aldea-

-lo siento, ya me calme- se sento en la cama junto a Hinata

-lo que podemos hacer es que Naruto vaya solo y nosotros lo sigamos desde atrás- hablo Shikamaru

-muy bien, será mejor partir cuanto antes, ¿oye Gaara tu vas a venir?- dijo su hermano

-me gustaría, pero sabes que no puedo. Aun así, si tienen algún problema un ave los estará siguiendo mándenme una señal y según el caso yo mismo ire o mandare a otros ninjas, ¿bien?

-perfecto, partiremos dentro de una hora así que alístense- ordeno Shikamaru

-¡si!- dijeron al unisono excepto Gaara

En la cueva…

-¡sueltenme! Si no lo hacen- los amenazo

-¿que va a pasar si no lo hago?- pregunto entre risas

-esa voz… no..no es posible- tartamudeo

-ya hasta pareces Hinata tartamudeando, parece que ya me reconociste Sakura- dijo quitándole la capucha

-sa….!Sasuke- kun! Tu… tu eres el que esta detrás de todo esto- no lo podía creer

-así es, ¿Qué, sorprendida? Bueno me gustaría hablar mas contigo pero no puedo, adiós- se despidió

-¡espera! Solo respondeme esto ¿Por qué lo haces?- empezó a derramar lagrimas

-es simple, tu eres el señuelo para que capture a Naruto- se fue dejándola sola

**Muy bien, ya lo termine, perdonen si no estuvo muy bien pero sucedieron improvistos y se me corto la imaginación. Y el próximo capitulo no se tardara tanto como este lo prometo! Bueno eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**¿reviews?**


	6. el rescate

Simplemente no lo podía creer, ese era el Sasuke que ella conocía. No, no podía ser cierto que le haga eso a su antiguo grupo ninja. ¿A tal punto lo había cegado la venganza? Sakura simplemente no lo podía creer. Cerró sus ojos e inevitables gotas empezaron a salir de ellos. Eso debía de ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Sabía que no era tiempo de estar llorando por su ex amigo y debía tratar de salir para prevenir a Naruto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Las fuerzas no le daban. En ese momento se sentía como cuando empezaron los tres como grupo: como la más débil.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien llego y la empezó a llamar. Sakura no hacía caso al llamado pero despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir como ardía su mejilla izquierda. ¿Acaso le habían tirado una bofetada?

-oye niña cuando te hable, préstame atención- le sermoneo

"_Quien es esta chica, nunca la había visto antes. Además quien se cree para ponerse así conmigo, no le he hecho nada_"- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto

-ja, eso no necesitas saberlo, solo estoy aquí porque Sasuke-kun me pidió que te vigilara. Por si te querías escapar- esa chica desesperaba demasiado a Sakura

-bueno si tu sabes mi nombre, no crees que yo debería saber el tuyo- le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"_que acaso piensa que es mas lista que yo, está muy equivocada pero supongo que si le puedo decir mi nombre"-_ pues, si tanto te interesa me llamo Karin- dijo la peli roja

"_como lo sospechaba, esa chica se me hacía demasiado conocida y con su nombre me lo acaba de confirmar. Era la que trabajaba para Orochimaru, que suerte que Tsunade- Sama me conto sobre ella y sobre sus técnicas. Ahora si la pienso bien tal vez escape sin que Sasuke se dé cuenta."_

---------------------en otro lado del desierto------------------------

Los cinco ninjas estaban en medio del desierto, esta vez dirigida por los hermanos Sabaku no, puesto que conocían el desierto mucho mejor que ellos y ya sabían de la cueva de la serpiente. Así que no les resultaría difícil encontrarla.

-creo que desde aquí puedo ver esa cueva con forma de serpiente, de verdad es enorme ¿Cómo la encontraremos?- pregunto

-no te preocupes Naruto- Shikamaru paro, y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo- escucha a partir de acá tu iras solo hacia donde esta ese ninja de allá. Intenta hacer que salgan todos los ninjas que están escondidos y distráelos para que nosotros ganemos tiempo y podamos rescatar a Sakura. ¿Entendiste bien?

-sí, perfectamente- dijo totalmente seguro- no se preocupen, no les fallare.

Naruto vio como Shikamaru y el resto se iban por otro lado para no ser vistos, mientras él empezó a caminar en dirección al ninja. Se sentía más confiado que nunca y sabía que esta vez no le iba a fallar a su amiga. Le rescataría y lo más importante: se vengaría del que le quiso hacer daño a su amiga.

Le enfurecía pensar cómo es que pudo haber secuestrado y amenazado a Sakura. El no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriese, se lo había prometido a si mismo y esta vez si sería capaz de cumplirla. Eso ahora no importaba, lo iba a enfrentar y lo mas seguro le iba a ganar.

Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, el plan había comenzado.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Acaso eres seguidor de Orochimaru?- grito enfurecido

-¡Quien te crees para hablarme así, niño! Acaso quieres que te golpee- lo amenazo

-ni siquiera llegarías a tocarme, es mas por dentro debes estar muriéndote de miedo- lo estaba haciendo enfurecer

-¡qué fue lo que dijiste! Tú te lo buscaste- se preparo para atacarlo

-espera ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, acaso eres estúpido?- dijo otro ninja

"perfecto están apareciendo mas, solo espero que no sean muchos bueno que mas da peleare con quien sea para proteger a Sakura- Chan"- te arrepentiste…niñita- la última palabra no estaba seguro si decirla pero al final la soltó.

El ninja que estaba cuidando la cueva era Yomiko, y pues como Naruto lo creyó este cayó en su trampa y para que no se creara una pelea Shiru tuvo que intervenir. Al parecer el plan iba perfecto.

-que buen compañero, cuida de su amigo para que no salga lastimado- dijo entre burlas

-vamos, dejame callarle la bocota de una vez. Para que sepa que así no se habla a menos de que quieras morir- dijo impaciente

-no, sabes muy bien que el que debe hacer algo es el jefe. No tú- a Naruto se le acababan las ideas

-------------------mientras tanto---------------------------

Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru se habían adentrado en la cueva y gracias a Naruto, Shiru que vigilaba se fue a la entrada de la cueva. Dejando solo a un ninja cuidando a Sakura, al parecer esto seria mas fácil de lo que planearon. En ese momento Shikamaru quería que estuviera su compañera de equipo para que pudiera invadir el cuerpo de su enemigo pero al no estar, tenia que pensar en una salida. Qué suerte que ya tenia una.

Temari la distrajo entrando por la puerta para atacarla mientras atrás de ella estaba Shikamaru logrando su técnica de posesión de sombras. Ahora solo le tocaba paralizar a Kankuro paralizarla con las marionetas. Si pasaba cualquier cosa Hinata estaba en la entrada vigilando con su byakugan.

-listo, ya no se podrá mover- Expreso kankuro

- perfecto vámonos de una vez, además parece que su jefe no esta acá- sugirió Shikamaru

Desataron a Sakura de la silla en la que estaba amarrada y dejaron a Karin en su lugar tapándole la boca para que nadie la oyera. El efecto del veneno de kankuro duraba varias horas así que fue bastante útil. No la mataba pero por lo menos podrían escapar. Cuando se fueron lo suficientemente lejos de la cueva Shikamaru soltó el ave en dirección a Naruto para avisarle que podía salir de ahí.

Naruto lo entendió perfectamente y creó una serie de clones de sombra para atacarlos y distraerlos mientras él se iba. Como se suponía el plan de Shikamaru fue perfecto, no hubo ningún herido y la misión fue completada. Ahora lo mas seguro era avisarle a la Hokage apenas llegaran a Suna.

Los ninjas estaban caminando tranquilamente hacia Suna, sin embargo Hinata utilizaba su byakugan de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

El camino transcurrió lentamente, nadie hablaba y es que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Kankuro decidió romper el silencio.

-Gaara nos va a matar- se reia aunque se notaba su nerviosismo

-vamos Kankuro no exageres tanto, ni que fuera tan grave- dijo Naruto tratando de calmarlo, ambos sabían que eso era mentira. Si se enojaría, y bastante.

-creo que tiene razón, a Gaara no le gusta que le oculten las cosas y menos cuando tiene que ver con la aldea. Supongo que tendremos que ir a su oficina apenas regresemos a la aldea – suspiro la rubia

-no se lo tomara tan mal, cuando sepa que sus intenciones fueron buenas y quisieron darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, los perdonara- hablo Shikamaru

-oye Sakura-Chan ¿te encuentras bien, no has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos de la cueva?- pregunto Naruto, que estaba bastante preocupado por su amiga-

-si, bueno la verdad no. Es que ya descubrí quien es el que esta atrás de todo esto- habló cuando no aguanto mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

- dime, entonces dime quien es para matarlo…

-¡No! Mejor cállate, no sabes lo que dices- dijo alterada

-vamos Sakura ya dilo, ¿acaso lo conocemos?- dijo Kankuro que estaba a su costado

Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico de la arena, no sonaban despectivas ni irritado por el misterio que ella causaba, sino todo lo contrario sentía que su mirada era cálida y llena de comprensión. Eso le animo a dejar de llorar que eso solo hacía que los demás se preocuparan por ella.

-esta quien les diré. El jefe de esos ninjas es-trago saliva, tratando de darse fuerzas- es ¡Sasuke!

-eso no puede ser, él jamás nos haría algo así- dijo Naruto

-pero para que querría atrapar a Naruto. Se supone que él solo busca matar a su hermano ¿no?- intervino Shikamaru

-lo se, pero al parecer escuche que quería al kyubi- bajo la mirada

-¡imposible! Debe saber que cuando le extraen al biju de su interior el portador muere, la excepción fue Gaara que Chiyo lo revivió mediante un jutsu prohibido- dijo Temari

-bueno lo mejor será que apresuremos el paso, esto se esta poniendo peor de lo que creía- dijo Shikamaru

Todos empezaron a caminar mas rápido, justo cuando Sakura iba a adelantar el paso una mano la detuvo.

Kankuro le había tocado el hombro a Sakura, antes de avanzar quería darle su apoyo y calmarla de todo lo sucedido. Al terminar de hablarle le dio un abrazo, un abrazo que por poco hace que Sakura se sonroje. No se esperaba eso de él pero justo cuando iba a agradecerle él se aparto y siguió con su camino, dejando a la chica atrás.

Mientras que ellos dos estaban conversando, Hinata se había ido al lado de Naruto estaba preocupada por la noticia que le acababan de dar, no debe ser agradable que tu amigo quiera matarte. Aunque estaba nerviosa no podía dejarlo solo, le destrozaba verlo tan triste así que se armo de valor y se puso a su costado tomándole la mano aunque no decía ninguna palabra sus ojos decían que ella no lo iba a dejar solo.

A lo lejos se podían ver las grandes murallas de Suna, como estaban cerca de la aldea apresuraron un poco mas el paso para no perder el tiempo. Cuando se acercaron un poco mas, divisaron que alguien se encontraba ahí pero no era el guardia. Trataban de ver quien era pero no lo reconocían asi que Hinata uso su byakugan para poder reconocerlo, pero en vez de decir algo se quedo muda

-es…es Gaara- Sama, el nos está esperando en la entrada. ¿pero como lo supo?- dijo sorprendida

-no me preguntes como, pero el siempre sabe cuando llegamos de las misiones y ni siquiera le avisamos, además nunca nos lo quiere decir- dijo sonriendo

-jaja, ese es nuestro hermano, pero ahora que veo bien no tiene su pose tranquila como siempre mas bien luce… molesto- dijo Kankuro

-espero que no sea por mi culpa, siento haber sido tan débil- se culpo Sakura

-claro que no, no es tu culpa. Al que va a gritar es a nosotros por no haberle dicho nada-dijo Temari

-ya cálmense todos, porque están tan asustados, lo máximo que puede hacer es gritarles y sermonearles, ya no es como antes- dijo Shikamaru

-eso no es lo que nos da miedo, mas bien es su mirada de querer asesinarnos. Que bueno que no puede- dijo Kankuro entre risas forzadas

-bueno, será mejor apresurarnos. Al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?- le contesto Naruto

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en las puertas de Suna siendo recibidos por el mismo Kazekage que solo los miro y les dijo "síganme". Así que los demás aceptaron en silencio aunque dentro de muy poco Naruto iba a hablarle como siempre pero al sentir la mirada de Hinata disiendole que no haga nada, decidió esperarse hasta donde el peli rojo se dispusiera a llevarlos.

En corto tiempo llegaron a la torre del kazekage y fueron recibidos por una chica conocida por todos ellos.

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Me alegro de velos- dijo sonriente

-Matsuri podrías dejarnos solos por favor, ah y que nadie nos interrumpa es algo importante- dijo mientras se quedaba mirándola

-claro Gaara- sensei, no hay problema- se quedo viéndola hasta que se fue

-aja… presiento algo con esas miraditas, no te hagas que ya te vi- dijo con una cara media pervertida

-Naruto dejas de hablar tonterías, si nos metes en problemas te mato- le regaño la peli rosa

- me alegra que Sakura se encuentre bien, pero ahora si me podrían explicar que hacen aca y los mas importante ¿Por qué no me avisaron de su llegada? No recibi ningún mensaje de parte de la Hokage- dijo Gaara que se le veía bastante serio y con la mirada que decía Kankuro

-bueno Gaara, dejame explicártelo lo que pasa es que de que los llame para que te vieras con ellos ya que hace tiempo que no vas para Konoha y además para que estén aca por el día de tu cumpleaños. No te lo tomes a mal hermanito es que era una sorpresa y jamás pensamos que esto podía pasar- dijo Temari muy apenada

- ¿por mi cumpleaños? No lo entiendo ¿querian… que lo celebrara?- se mostraba que estaba confundido

Temari y kankuro se miraron apenados, comprendían las dudas de su hermano y es que él jamás había celebrado su cumpleaños además ¿con quien lo haría? Antes todos le temían. Pero ahora todo era diferente, él había cambiado y sus hermanos también.

-si Gaara, queríamos celebrarte tu cumpleaños digamos que nos entusiasmamos con la idea de hacerte algo, ya que… nunca lo habíamos hecho- respondió el castaño

Gaara jamás se había sentido así, ahora sus hermanos le demostraban cariño y trataban de pasar mas tiempo con él, aunque se hiciera difícil por el trabajo que tenia. Aun así trataban de hacerlo, solo que él nunca se esforzó por hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Estaba confundido no sabia como responderles, pero lo haría después ahora no era el momento para hablar de eso en frente de otras personas.

Gaara se quedo en silencio, estaba debatiendo internamente hasta que Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-este…supongo que debemos mandarle un reporte de lo sucedido a Tsunade- Sama, es muy importante que se entere de lo sucedido- hablo tranquila

-supongo que tienes razón, pueden hacerlo mientras tanto quiero que me dejen con mis hermanos. Matsuri los va a ayudar con lo que necesiten- dijo cordialmente

Los demás shinobis; Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se fueron dejándolos solos para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

Los hermanos le explicaron a Gaara como ocurrió el rescate de Sakura con todos los detalles y como descubrieron que Sasuke era el responsable de todo. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue saber que él buscaba al biju usando a Sakura como carnada. Entendía como debían sentirse así que pensó que lo mas prudente seria que regresaran a su aldea.

------------------------------en otro lado-----------------------------

-me puedes explicar como es que se escapo, te dije que la vigilaras ¿Cómo no pudiste detectar que alguien estaba detrás de ti?

"si supiera que estaba distraída pensando en él, me mataría o aun peor me sacaría de su grupo. Será mejor que le invente una excusa tonta"-es que me distraje, y cuando me di cuenta me habían echado un veneno y no me podía mover. Perdóname Sasuke-kun no volverá a pasar- dijo Karin

-ya no importa, ya esta hecho supongo que ahora tendre que pensar en otra cosa. Lo peor es que ya saben quien la secuestro. Menos mal que no le dije para que quería a Naruto- dijo el peli negro

"hay no, creo que algo de eso se me escapo pero que tonta soy si me quedo callada no pasara nada, jamás pensara que yo dije algo"-pensaba Karin tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Muy bien, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ya ven esta vez no me tarde tanto. Bueno como ahora estoy empezando el colegio no tendre tanto tiempo, pero intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda. Gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que les haya gustado. Así que lo continuare pronto

¿reviews?....uhmmm…yo creo que si


End file.
